Whirlwind of change
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Two fangirls get caught thrown into the transformers world; and into chaos as they are mistaken for two fugitives by NEST. Then end up on the run from NEST and Optimus Prime, who believes one of the girls tried to harm one of his soldiers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Fandom: BayVerse

Rated M for wiggle room

Two fangirls get caught thrown into the transformers world; and into chaos as they are mistaken for two fugitives by NEST. Then end up on the run from NEST and Optimus Prime, who believes one of the girls tried to harm one of his soldiers.

Whirlwind of change

Chapter 1

**(Dumpy old apartment)**

Kira Walters was trying to read one of her Transformers novels, when she suddenly felt drips of water fall on her cheek. She wiped her cheek of the wetness, as she got up her long flowing chocolate brown hair falling from her shoulders.

"Hey Selena, we have a leak." Kira replied.

"Miserable, cheap apartment..." Selena mumbled coming into the room.

Ice blue eyes, meeting those of her best friend's piercing brown eyes. Selena slumped her shoulders; and then her eyes darted to her the ceiling.

"You need to sell one of your songs, because I got canned today." Selena remarked.

Kira glanced up at her friend.

"You got fired, why you're their best waitress." Kira replied.

"Yeah well, tell that to them; besides one of the customers got a little too touchy feely. I decked him one, funny the manager didn't seem pleased with it." Selena said, as she flicking her wavy black hair off her face.

Kira shook her head.

"Well, I do agree with you; he should have kept his hands to himself." Kira replied.

"See, I am glad someone does." she remarked sourly.

Silence...

"What will we do for money though; I have some money from when I worked at the radio station." Kira replied.

"I have some that should last us for a little while, anyway." Selena answered, as they heard a sudden loud clap of loud thunder.

Selena frowned, and then walked toward the window. Kira got up joining her; they both looked out the window seeing the lightning streak across the sky. Kira shivered, she hated thunderstorms, but this one seemed different; almost like some ominous foreshadowing of something bad about to happen.

Abruptly, the lightly hit all around the apartment building, making the two girls scream in surprise.

"Damn...!" Selena swore, even she was not liking how close that was.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I am fine; I am just a little unnerved I..." Selena stopped talking when another round of lightning hit.

However this time the windows were blown apart by the storm, Kira shrieked startled by the explosion of glass raining down on her. Selena pushed Kira onto the floor, trying to shield her friend from the flying glass.

"Stay down...!" Selena ordered.

"Could this be a tornado?" Kira asked.

"Not sure, but it's a really bad storm; and I am not going to let the flying glass slice my best friend all up." Selena growled.

However as quickly as the storm started, it stopped just as suddenly. Selena got to her feet, and helped Kira up. Kira's arms were bleeding from the broken glasses, Selena growled, and pulled her friend to the bathroom.

"You're hurt, come on." Kira mumbled, as she managed to get the pieces of glass out of Kira's arm.

She washed the bleeding areas with antibacterial soap, and then put a band aid on it.

"All better..." Selena replied, as Kira smirked.

"Thanks..." Kira said.

Neither of them noticed that Kira's new transformers3 Dark of the moon book, was laying on the floor the cover blank as well as the pages. The girls walked out of the bathroom, startled by the pounding at their door and shouts.

"OPEN UP IN THERE!" a male voice yelled.

Kira glanced up at Selena, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Friends of yours...?" Kira asked.

"Serious, not really..." Selena remarked, as Kira went to the door and looked out the peep hole.

She gasped...

"It's those two guys who play on Transformers, Tyrese and Josh...  
Kira remarked.

"WHAT let me look..." Selena said, as she looked out the peep hole. "Wow, your right."

Selena opened the door, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. The one knocked Selena down, while the other grabbed Kira; and tried to handcuff her.

"Okay seriously, if you wanted to get kinky all you had to do was ask." Selena snapped.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Not helping, Selena..." Kira snapped.

"Look Josh, you're cute and all, but you're married not into married guys." Selena mused.

"My name is not Josh, its Major William Lennox; you two are coming with us." Lennox said, as Kira looked horrified; and Selena just started to laugh.

"You're really into your character; aren't you?" Selena mused.

Lennox handcuffed Selena, while Epps handcuffed Kira.

"What did we do, we have a right to know what we did?" Kira asked.

Lennox and Epps merely glared at her, and then took the girls outside. They stopped dead at the flamed semi; and the black top kick waiting outside. The door to the semi opened, and both girls were tossed inside; while the door slammed shut and locked.

"So, who is driving the rig?" Kira asked.

The semi roared to life both girls jumped, Kira looked at Selena.

"Hey, you think this is some kind of publicity stunt from Bay, I mean this semi must be remote controlled right?" Kira replied, as a booming voice spoke.

"If I were you two I would strongly recommend behaving, my patience is running thin I will not tolerate anyone trying to kill my men." the voice belonged to Optimus Prime.

"Oh cool, Peter Cullen is using a mike somewhere and transmitting his Optimus Prime voice." Selena remarked, as Kira watched the different gadgets start to go haywire on the dashboard.

"Selena, I don't think this is a joke..." Kira remarked softly.

"What, oh please there is no such thing as Optimus Prime and the Autobots; I yeah it would be cool but hello not real. See, I'll prove it, Kira..." Selena said as she started to kick Optimus' dashboard.

The powerful engine roared in anger; while Selena suddenly kicked once more until Optimus yelled.

"STOP KICKING ME HUMAN, I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING YOU DO TO ME!" Optimus shouted.

"Oh crap, what the hell is going on?" Selena demanded.

"What's going on human, is you're under Autobot custody and will await trial for attempting to offline one of my men." Optimus growled.

Silence broke out in the cab; the two best friends looked at each other.

"Wait, you're the real Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots?" Selena asked.

"Of course I am the real Optimus Prime, what kind of slagging question is that?" Optimus demanded.

"Look Optimus, we didn't do anything wrong; there has been an awful mistake here." Kira replied urgently.

"Yes, and you two humans made it..." Optimus snarled. "As if, I don't have enough problems with the Decepticons trying to pick off my men; I have to worry about two human femmes as well." Optimus remarked, his voice sounding both angry; but tired too.

Selena glanced over, and saw Kira looked scared.

"Look Optimus, you have to have us confused with someone else; neither one of us would ever hurt an Autobot." Selena said, still not believing she was actually having a conversation with Optimus Prime.

Optimus said nothing at first, and then answered her with a question of his own.

"Do either one of you have any idea what your punishment your crimes carry?" he demanded.

Silence...

"No..." Kira asked timidly, as the semi made a disgusted sound.

"I do not like deceivers Ms. Watson; you would learn to understand that real quick." Optimus remarked as Kira looked at Selena oddly.

"That's not my name, Optimus." Kira replied softly.

Silence...

"You can lie all you want, Kira Watson; the same goes for you Selena Montenegro." Optimus snarled, as he pulled up at one of their bases. "GET OUT...!" he ordered as the door swung open, and the girls got out.

Optimus transformed and narrowed his optics at the two human females; Kira took particular notice; that Optimus' back had several scars on his back. So, if memory served her right, he was already killed by Megatron. So, they were thrown into the third movie storyline, which had to be it but how?

The girls watched as a lot of other new Autobots drove up; Selena moved toward Kira and whispered something to her.

"We're in the third movie, Kira; we have to find a way to get out of this mess." Selena replied, as Optimus glanced down at the girls.

He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile; it was not like his warm smile, which ignited every inner fan girl's own smile. No, this was an angry pissed off Optimus Prime; that type no one wanted to miss with.

"You didn't finish what you asked us before, Optimus?" Kira asked softly.

He looked at her then.

"You're right I didn't, the crimes you attempted to commit against my people carry a hefty sentence of imprisonment in our brig. The humans will not interfere as this was committed against us not them." Optimus said. "Take them to the interrogation room, until they can be questioned further; keep guards with them." Optimus ordered.

"Oh my God, they think we're criminals; what are we going to do?" Kira replied with urgency in her voice.

"Calm down, I will think of something." Selena whispered, as she suddenly dropped to the floor screaming.

The human NEST soldiers weren't sure, if it was some sort of fancy scheme or not, so they had their guns out.

"You idiots, I am not trying anything I have cramps, Jeez are you so thick headed?" Selena mumbled. "I have to go to the bathroom, please!" Selena cried.

"Hurry up..." The one soldier ordered.

Selena wrapped her arm around Kira's shoulders; they were playing it to the hilt. Selena continued to cry out looking around for away to escape. Kira even made it look good by asking, if someone could get some Coke or something for her nausea.

Selena found that the window was big enough, that both girls could escape through it. Selena made Kira go first, and then she went through.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom door, Lennox and Epps walked up looking annoyed.

"What are you men doing?" Lennox asked.

"The one girl got sick, they are inside the bathroom." one of the soldiers replied.

"None of you men ever saw Miss Congeniality2 have you?" Epps mumbled.

"What...?" one of the others asked.

"It's a stall, get the Autobots! Optimus is not going to like this, if they escape." Lennox remarked.

**(Outside hiding among some boxes)**

Kira and Selena stayed hidden, while Selena managed to remove the handcuffs with a thin piece of wire.

"How...?" Kira asked.

"I used to watch a lot of old MacGyver reruns..." Selena answered with a shrug.

"This makes up look guilty, Selena." Kira finally said.

Selena looked at her like she was nuts, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in the Autobot brig for something she didn't do.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Selena asked.

"Let me talk to Optimus, you try and find out what's going on." Kira said.

She looked at Kira, like she was speaking some weird new language to her.

"Trust me, please; see if you can find out anything; besides Optimus is going to need us after if we are in the third movie." Kira said, as Selena frowned. "Go, I'll be fine; this is Optimus Prime we're talking about." Kira remarked.

"Alright, be safe." Selena replied.

"I will, you too." Kira said.

Selena took off to the fence and climbed it, just as Ironhide and Ratchet we driving up to the fence. Ironhide transformed and his cannons whirled angrily to life.

"Hey no firing, Ironhide...!" Kira replied, as both Autobots saw Kira walking up.

::::... We've got one of them Optimus...::::

::::... BRING HER TO ME...:::::

"You've managed to piss off our leader royally, congratulations only one who has been able to do that was Megatron." Ratchet remarked picking Kira up, and giving her a blast from his EMP enough to put her to sleep; to take her to a rather angry Optimus Prime.

**(Autobot base – Optimus' office)**

Optimus sat watching Kira, his optics flaring with anger. Optimus had since told all his men to leave them alone; Optimus had every intentions of getting any and all relevant information from her.

"Where'd your friend go?" Optimus demanded.

Kira shrugged.

Optimus slammed his fist onto the desk; he would scare if he had too.

Kira looked up at Optimus, her eyes wide and bright. She realized she had to make Optimus understand, they were not the enemy.

"Optimus, don't you think if I had something to hide, I would have taken off too. Selena went to investigate the truth. I like you, why would I do anything to hurt you?" Kira asked as Optimus narrowed his optics at her.

"You humans favor lying to get out of situations, besides we have proof on video of you two trying to kill one of my men." Optimus answered.

"You're wrong about us..." she replied.

Optimus growled, and then got up; and put the tape on which indeed showed two girls that looked exactly like them trying to kill Sideswipe. Kira stared at the video; while Optimus scanned her; and his findings had his processors reeling! She was either a very good actress, or she truly was horrified by the video. Humans could lie to one another, but Optimus saw for himself this human's body didn't show any signs of deception.

Optimus sighed, and sat back down and watched her with an odd expression.

"It would seem you are a tough egg to crack." Optimus remarked sourly.

"No, I'm not; I am just telling you the truth." Kira replied.

Optimus didn't like being lied to his face, but this human was a master at it; or was she truly telling him the truth? He pondered the idea of letting, Ratchet give her a truth sedative and interrogate her that way. There was no one who could ever lie to them, when Ratchet used his truth sedative.

:::... Ratchet, I need to you come into my office, I want you to give Ms. Watson your truth sedative...:::::

::::... Right away Optimus...:::::

Ratchet came in and watched Kira closely, then he injected the sedative into the human femme. It worked rather quickly making her fall asleep; Optimus waited until she was completely under the sedative. Ratchet gave the go ahead, and then Optimus started the interrogation.

**(24 hours later)**

The two bots had exhausted their efforts, and it appeared as though this particular human female was not the one they were after.

Optimus felt suddenly ashamed of himself; for how he treated the human he was cruel to her. It was not right of him. He would have to make it up to her somehow; maybe he could become her guardian or something to make it up to her.

However why did the other one run, was she innocent like this one too; but if that were true why'd she run?

"Optimus...?" Ratchet said, as Optimus sighed.

"I wish I could understand this situation more, I really do..."

**(Where Selena was)**

Selena ran back to their apartment, something told her in this world where the Transformers were real Kira Walters & Kira Watson; and Selena Santego & Selena Montenegro were their counterparts. The sooner she found them, the sooner they might get to the really enjoying their time with the Autobots.

However Selena was about to find out her idea was so far from the truth, especially when a cop car was trailing along behind her.

"HEY, would you get in before you really annoy the slag out of me!" a voice remarked.

That same voice sounded so much like Barricade, it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Barricade...?" Selena asked.

"What the frag is your problem, of course it's Barricade! Megatron wants to talk to you; he was annoyed because you weren't answering your commlinks." Barricade snapped, as Selena realized something the two girls weren't humans at all, they were Decepticon pretenders.

She then realized getting into the car, which was a hunter for the Decepticons, was not such a smart idea.

"Oh damn..." she whispered.

"What...?" he demanded.

"Huh, nothing just thinking out loud..." she mumbled, as he suddenly went down a dark deserted road.

"What the slag is wrong with you?" he demanded, with a rev of his engine just as she heard transforming and Frenzy appeared snarling.

She felt a tingling in her body, and realized Barricade was scanning her.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN...!" Barricade exclaimed as Frenzy snarled moving closer toward the panicked girl.

"Human, better pray for miracle..." Frenzy snarled...

"Forget the miracle, because none are coming not where she's going." Barricade snarled, as Selena suddenly realized leaving the Autobots was so not a good idea.

(With Barricade)

Barricade drove into the entrance of the Con secret base, Megatron was hidden in the shadows when Barricade came in. Barricade held Selena tightly in his claw, while Megatron walked out wearing a cowl concealing his broken face.

"What are you doing, Barricade?" demanded Megatron.

"This is not our one pretender, it's a human." he growled.

Silence...

"One of the real humans from which the pretenders look like, how interesting." he replied with a flick of his long spiny fingers.

Selena was scared, but not so scared she wouldn't snap back.

"You don't scare me you freak..." she snarled, as Megatron snatched her up, so quickly it made her head spin.

"Trust me, if you do not fear me now, you will very soon especially if I decide to dissect you and see what you look like inside." Megatron snarled.

:::... Megatron, come in, this is Soundwave...::::

::::... What is it Soundwave...::::::

:::::... Laserbeak has disappeared...:::::

Silence...

:::::... My brother and his Autobots, or those worthless maggots they protect...::::::

::::... I am not sure; Lord Megatron all I know is I can feel his pain and fear...:::::::

Silence...

::::... I doubt he would show fear to Optimus or the Autobots; something is not right see if you can figure out what's going on...::::

Barricade could tell something was wrong with Megatron; whoever he was talking with gave him upsetting news.

"What's wrong, Lord Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"Laserbeak is missing; Soundwave is not sure what has happened." Megatron said as his optics landed on Selena.

He wondered if the human had anything to do with it, but then quickly dismissed the thought. There was something about this human, which was unsettling that he needed to unravel and he would do it very soon.

**(Autobot base)**

Kira was sitting on Optimus desk, watching him reading a data pad. He seemed so engrossed in his work, when Ironhide and Ratchet came into the room.

"Sir, we are sorry for the interruption, but one of the twins is missing. Mudflap came back from patrol without his twin, he is very upset.

Optimus frowned.

"Alright bring him in..." Optimus replied, seemingly forgetting that Kira was there.

Mudflap came in energon tears falling from his optics.

"Yo, they got him some group they had zappers; they hit me and I couldn't move. They said they only had room to take one; so they took Skids. They said he should be honored, they were using him; but the leader said to me I would never see him again; not when they finished with him." Mudflap cried, as Kira suddenly got an awful feeling in her gut.

"Mudflap, what did this guy look like?" Kira suddenly asked.

"He had scars big ones on his face; yo he was a big dude too." Mudflap answered.

Silence...

"Optimus, I think I may know who took Skids, but proving it will be another thing."

Silence...

"Where Selena and I are from you guys do not exist; you're fictional characters. There is a cartoon called Transformers Prime and one of the villains on it, is a crazed technology group. They are trying to build robots, that are powerful and who will obey his every whim; but in order to do that he's been trying to nab Cybertronians. They've gotten Breakdown once, they almost got Arcee; but he wants you and Megatron that was the general jest on the cartoon anyway." Kira replied.

"What's this human's name?" Optimus asked.

"Silas and the group was called MECH..." Kira said.

"Looks like you coming here turned out to be a blessing from Primus after all." Optimus replied.

"I will do what I can, I will not let Silas take you apart Optimus; it will kill you if he gets does to you what he was trying to do on the cartoon." Kira said as Mudflap whined loudly and fell to his knees.

"SKIDS...! No... He's dying man no!" Mudflap screamed out in pain.

Ratchet grabbed the small bot, trying to sedate him. Ratchet took him to the medical bay placing him on the berth, he sighed as he tried to make him comfortable. He shook his head, and then walked back out to where the others were.

"Ratchet... How is he?" Optimus asked.

"If this Silas person succeeds in offlining Skids, we will lose Mudflap as well." Ratchet said, as Kira looked at Ratchet with wide eyes.

"Their twin bond..." she whispered.

"Yes, that is right." Ratchet said, as Optimus sighed.

"I am contacting Megatron, if this Silas is after my brother too; I am not going to let him go unaware." Optimus remarked.

::::... Brother, come in we need to talk; we share a mutual enemy...:::::

Silence...

::::... I am here Optimus, what do you want...:::::

Optimus told Megatron everything he knew, and suggested he come to the base. Megatron realized the fact that Laserbeak was missing, might very well have meant trouble now. The humans were concerned, but Optimus stood tall on this he was not having this new enemy try to capture anymore Cybertronians. He also explained this new danger would cause everyone trouble not just them.

**(An abandoned warehouse in Nevada)**

Silas was overseeing his men, as they took Skids apart. Skids was making robotic whines of pain. Silas smirked, as he watched the little Autobot fighting to stay online.

"You're not the main ones I want; no I want your leader and the Decepticon leader. I will have fun dissecting them, the two most powerful machines learning their secrets will be very interesting." Silas said.

"...Y...Yous...crazy...O...Optimus will s...stop yous..." Skids said between static blasts his optics flickering in pain.

"Yes Optimus Prime, he should be even more fun to dissect; I understand from my spy he is extremely powerful because he is a prime." Silas remarked, as he watched his men use another tool to remove Skids one servo.

Skids was petrified, his for all his courage he tried to show; he was truly scared. He knew he would never see his twin again, he would never see Cybertron again. He knew Optimus was trying to find a way to bring their beloved home back. He would never be a part of that, and unfortunately neither would his twin. When Skids offlined from all this, he knew his twin would offline as well. He felt energon tears roll down his face, while Silas watched unaffected by the leaking tears. In fact, Silas just assumed it was a wound; he never in a million years would have thought the Autobots or Decepticons could have emotions or feelings.

"How's the other one holding up?" Silas asked.

"It just expired Silas..." one of the men remarked, as Silas sighed in frustration.

"It would seem the smaller ones are the weakest of these creatures." Silas muttered, as his cell phone rang. "Yes, what is it?" Silas demanded, as he listened to the person on the other end of the conversation.

The look on Silas face was so filled with anger, as he listened to the caller talking.

"Find out who these girls are, and I will find I away to meet them; and by meeting them I mean kidnapping them and using them against these machines." Silas snarled.

Silas' men snarled; as the Autobot had slowly faded into oblivion.

"The Autobot just went now, Silas." his one man said.

"We need the stronger ones; we need to learn the leader's weaknesses to use against them. However until then we need one of the stronger machines to study." Silas remarked. "I was told of a machine; which protects a boy by the name of Samuel James Witwicky. We find the boy, we find the machine and he will be our next subject to work on; until we get the leaders." Silas remarked making his plans to catch Bumblebee.

**(Meanwhile at the Autobot base)**

Mudflap was screaming, as his body arched up in agony. Ratchet tried to hold him down; while Kira stood there tears rolling down her face, as she watched Mudflap dying.

Optimus looked down at the human female, he lowered his hand to her; and she climbed on. It was then Mudflap went quiet, no arching or any screaming; he just went still as Ratchet shook his head. Ratchet looked at Optimus, he sighed heavily.

"He's gone..." Ratchet sighed.

Kira couldn't help it, she just burst out in tears; she liked the twins from the movies they were hysterical. The other Autobots glanced at her; it was strange seeing a human become so emotional about someone they didn't know.

"I will find a way to help you, this will not happen again I will do whatever it takes to help you defeat Silas and MECH." she said as Lennox and Epps came into the medical bay.

"Megatron is here with some of the Decepticons, Optimus." Lennox said in an uncomfortable tone.

Optimus nodded.

"Send him in..." Optimus said.

Within a few minutes, Megatron came in with Selena in his claws; and a very upset Soundwave. Soundwave stared at Mudflap knowing his one cassetticon had suffered a similar fate.

"Laserbeak is offline..." Soundwave replied his own spark filled with pain; that he tried to hide.

Kira ran her hand over Optimus' chest plates; he glanced down at the gentle touch. He smiled sadly, he had been so wrong about Kira and Selena. They were not the ones behind the attempted offlining of Sideswipe. Megatron came clean about the Decepticon pretenders, and how they had malfunctioned and offlined at one point.

He ran his finger over Kira's face; Kira looked up tears falling from her face.

Selena looked at Mudflap, her heart going out to the Autobots and their grief. She looked at Soundwave, and even though he didn't show it she knew he was grieving for his cassetticon.

"I'm sorry, Soundwave..." Selena replied.

"Acknowledged..." Soundwave replied.

Selena growled then, she was getting mad not at the Cons though.

"If Kira is right and Silas is behind this none of you are safe, he is devious and calculating." Selena remarked.

"The human will be sorry they interfered with our business, miserable insects..." Megatron snarled.

However someone was listening to the conversation with the Cons and Autobots, along with the two girls. That person decided to call Silas once more to alert him of what was happening with the alien robots and the two girls. And in doing so a dangerous situation would start for the girls, one which no one would be safe from.

Optimus was concerned, they had no idea where this Silas was; and he had their technology. In the wake of what happened to the twins and Laserbeak; no Cybertronian was from Silas and MECH.

"None of us deserve that kind of offlining; we are warriors and deserve a warrior's death." Megatron snarled.

Megatron followed Optimus to his private office with Starscream, as well as Ironhide.

"The two human femmes have helped us quite a bit, but I am concerned how they knew about us to begin with. They had to have been alerted by our presence." Optimus replied.

"One of the battles, they could have been a witness too." Starscream answered.

"It's possible, Starscream's right." Ironhide replied.

"Either way, no Cybertronian goes anywhere without a partner; including you and I brother." Optimus remarked as Megatron snarled.

"Slagging humans, I do not like hiding; but it would seem you have a point, brother." Megatron remarked.

"We put aside our differences and join together." Optimus said putting his servo out toward his brother's.

Megatron looked at the servo extended to him, and he reached for it grabbing it tightly. Megatron glanced at his brother, the cowl he wore hiding his damaged face; while Optimus reached for his brother's damaged face.

"I'm sorry for this damage I caused you, brother." Optimus replied.

Megatron looked away, and then walked around his brother running spiny fingers over Optimus' scarred back.

"I did worse to you, I took your life." Megatron replied, as his fingers ghost over the scarred metal.

"I forgive you, Megatron." Optimus replied.

Megatron nodded.

"Rest brother, we are going to need our strength..." Megatron said as Optimus nodded.

He headed for his quarters, when Kira came running up to him.

"Optimus...Wait!" she replied.

He turned and lowered his hand, and she climbed on.

"Did you want to accompany me?" he asked, as she smiled.

"Of course..." she said, a little out of breath from running up to him.

Optimus took her into his quarters not planning on anything, but recharging; when he laid down on his berth. She sat down on his chest plates, and then sang to him; while she ran her tiny hands over his window shields.

The mighty Autobot leader drifted into recharge, while she sang to him. Kira smiled, while he recharged; and then she fell asleep on his chest plates.

**(Megatron and Selena)**

Selena glanced up at Megatron, she felt bad about calling him a freak.

"I'm sorry I called you a freak, Megatron; I really shouldn't have said that to you."

Megatron gave her what passed as a smile; he ran a long finger over her back. She smirked then at him, as her own fingers reached for his face running them over his face making the warlord suddenly shutter.

However a few of the Decepticons were not happy about Selena making a fuss over Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, she's a fleshy why are you allowing her to touch you like that?" Barricade mumbled, as Selena looked away; and stopped what she was doing to him.

It wasn't just the Decepticons that didn't think it was right for a human and Cybertronian to be together. Ironhide and several of the Autobots thought it was fine for a friendship; but not anything else.

Ironhide went into Optimus' quarters and found Kira snuggled on his chest plates. Ironhide growled, and picked her up, placing her on the floor.

"Now get, he doesn't want you as a mate you're not even the same species." Ironhide snapped, as Ratchet walked in with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Kira looked up at Ironhide, her eyes watered then.

"I wasn't asking to be, I only wanted to be his friend right now." Kira snapped.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"She was lying on Prime's chest plates making herself real home there." Ironhide snarled.

Silence...

"Is that true, fleshy?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Silence...

"We have too much at stake and Optimus cannot afford to be distracted by some human panting over him." Ironhide remarked, as Kira ran out of Optimus' quarters heading out of the hanger toward outside.

Selena had beaten her out there already, they sat down both girls had tears in their eyes.

"They don't want us here..." Selena remarked.

"What should we do?" Kira asked.

"Let them fight their own war with Silas and MECH, if they get killed, then it's their own fault." Selena snapped.

The girls didn't know Ironhide and Sideswipe were watching and listening. Kira spun around, and smacked Selena in the face her eyes flaring angrily.

"Don't you ever wish anything bad on Optimus, he doesn't deserve it, and regardless what the other Autobots think about me they don't deserve it either." Kira snarled.

Selena touched her face, where Kira had slapped her. She walked away from her best friend and the Autobot base.

"I am leaving, you want to stay here and play nurse maid to that scrap heap go ahead." Selena snapped walking away.

Kira figured it out, the Cons must have said the same thing to her.

"We have to prove we are good for them." Kira remarked, with her arms crossed around her chest.

Selena sank to the ground, and tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"Slagging tears..." she mumbled.

Kira sat her friend then.

"Since when do we give up, and since when do we ever let others tell us what to do?" Kira demanded.

Selena looked up at Kira, and hugged her. They didn't see the Bots go back into the hanger; they also didn't see the helicopter circling the base.

"We go back in there and fight for our bots, right?" Kira said.

"Yeah, that's right." Selena said.

"Because we are who...?" Kira asked firmly.

"The Terror sisters, kicking butt and taking names..." Selena remarked.

Kira nodded.

"And what are we going to do?" Kira asked.

"We are going to get our bots, and stop Silas and MECH." Selena replied, as she and Kira heard clapping behind them.

The girls turned around expecting to find Lennox or Epps, but instead are startled to find a strange man behind them.

"So, you think you can beat me, huh?" Silas mused. "Not likely." Silas growled.

"RUN...!" Kira screamed.

"NOT SO FAST, GIRLS...!" Silas ordered, as he gave a nod and from the helicopter two men sent blasts of tasers surging all through their bodies.

Silas grabbed the girls, putting them over his shoulders; just as Optimus and the others ran out hearing the screams. Silas smirked, after seeing the pained and angry expression in Optimus' optics.

"You will be hearing from me, Optimus Prime." Silas said, as they took off.

Optimus snarled, and grabbed Ironhide.

"She was safely with me, why did she leave the safety of my room for?" Optimus demanded.

Ironhide was silent.

"I made her leave... I was wrong I thought it was wrong for her to her feelings for you."

Optimus growled.

"Do not try to presume to what is best for me." Optimus growled as Starscream and his trine followed the chopper to let the others know where the girls were, until they were zapped out of the sky leaving the three jets in pain but alive.

**(MECH's lair)**

The girls were put on tables, and then strapped down tightly so they couldn't escape. Silas smiled, when the two girls came too and glared at him.

"Let us go, you creep!" Selena snarled.

Silence...

"I can't do that, the Autobot leader having some odd sense of honor will come for you. I want him and Megatron; I have some interesting things in store for them." Silas said giving Selena a sneer. "You are the most homely girl I have ever seen..." Silas remarked.

Kira glared at Silas for being mean to her friend.

"Leave her alone, she's pretty! Look at you, with your scarred up face, monkey man." Kira snapped, as Selena snorted with laughter at the 'monkey man remark.'

Silas smacked both girls, his eyes bulging with hatred.

"You two had better behave, because I haven't a problem with killing you two very slowly. I don't need you alive to draw the machines here, all they need to know is I have you." Silas remarked.

Kira looked at Selena, who had tears in her eyes. Kira looked around, they had to try and formulate a plan. They had to prove to the Autobots and Decepticons; they could get loose and not be liabilities to them.

Kira looked around, and wondered if the old scheme Selena used to use to get out of class would work now. When Silas and his men went out of the room, Kia tried to get Selena's attention.

"Selena, do you remember in high school; when you wanted to leave school early; how we did it?" Kira asked.

"Yes, you used to make yourself get sick, and I used to pretend to be cramping out from my period and we got out that way..." Selena said, as she smirked. "You are a sneaky gal, aren't you?"

"I try..." Kira replied.

Silas' men came back in, just as the girls started their plan of escape. Kira forced herself to throw up, cueing Selena to call for Silas' men to help her.

"Please help her she has a delicate condition..." Selena replied as Silas walked in just watching.

"She pregnant...?" the one guy asked.

"No, she's not pregnant; why is it guys always assume a girl throwing up means she's pregnant?" Selena mumbled. "No, she has a stomach condition, it runs in her family. Can you get her up, and give her a little cola to calm her stomach down...Please..." Selena asked, as Silas walked up nodding.

He walked up to Kira watching, as his men helped her up. The one MECH guy gave her some cola. Kira played it up really convincing like; she would frown and pretend to wanna start heaving once more. Then Silas handed her a bag, Kira continued to play it up being sick.

Kira noticed something to use as a weapon, if she could just get to it. She grabbed the one MECH guy, trying to pretend to steady herself.

"What exactly is wrong with you, girl?" Silas asked.

"I don't actually know, it's painful as slag." she replied.

"Slag...?" Silas repeated.

"Phrase, we picked up..." Selena was quick to answer.

Silas shrugged, and went over to his cell phone and walked away from his men heading for another room. Kira realized it was now or never, she had to make her move.

She quickly brought her knee up, swiftly nailing the one MECH guy in his particulars.

"Does it hurt...GOOD!" Kira snarled, as she went to Selena and freed her.

"Damn, you nailed him good." Selena remarked.

"Yeah, I know; come on." Kira said as she and Selena tried to find a way out.

They started to run through another door, as Silas came back in and seeing the girls gone.

"What the hell, you let them escape?" Silas demanded.

Silence...

"I don't care just catch them by any means necessary!" he ordered.

"Yes sir..." one of his men muttered in pain.

The girls ran down one of the many halls, and tried a door, which they hoped led outside.

"I am going to go all Xena warrior princess on them in a minute." Selena retorted, as they heard laughter and found Silas behind them.

"You two are rather clever, aren't you?"

Selena narrowed her eyes at Silas.

"Playing on the being sick ploy, I mean honestly girls didn't you think we would be prepared for that?" Silas remarked.

Kira suddenly did really feel sick, especially knowing if Optimus came for them he would get captured by Silas.

"Let's go girls; I believe I will just put you two into a cell for now." Silas remarked.

The girls were worried now about Optimus and Megatron, they had no idea what would happen to the two leaders; and somehow they felt to blame for all of this.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus paced the floor, while Megatron watched his brother with a slight growl.

"Stop that, Optimus; why must you pace like that?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus stopped, and stared at his brother; he had an odd look on his face.

"What...?" Megatron demanded.

"You're worried about Selena, aren't you?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

Megatron snarled.

"Well...?" Optimus replied crossing his arms over his chest plates.

"Alright, so she intrigues; but I swear to Primus if you tell anyone I will so deny it completely. Besides what about you, do you like that other human's company?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, she is a nice little human, she sang to me while I was recharging." Optimus replied.

"Selena stood up to me, I find I liked it; she has spunk I like it." Megatron replied as he noticed the smile on his younger brother's face. "ENOUGH of this gooey slag..." Megatron started to say as Sideswipe and Barricade came in.

"Silas is on the computer monitors he wants to speak to you two." Sideswipe remarked.

Both leaders snarled, if there was ever a human who needed offlining; it was this Silas person. The leaders approached the monitors, their optics shining pure rage and hatred.

"Optimus Prime, Megatron... I have an interesting proposition for you; if you two can rescue your two human friends in 23 hours. I will let them and you two go, but you must come alone." Silas replied.

"Give us proof they are online and well." Optimus ordered.

Silas pressed a button, which showed the two girls in a cell.

"Enough proof...?" Silas remarked, as Megatron got an idea.

:::... Optimus, I have an idea follow my lead...:::

::::... Very well...:::::

Megatron made a face, which Silas was quick to pick up on.

"What is it, machine?" Silas demanded.

"You will address me as Megatron, human..." Megatron snarled.

"You seem to forget I have the girls..." Silas started to say until Megatron smirked.

"Those two are not our humans, they are the Decepticon pretenders." Megatron remarked.

::::... We got the location, Megatron...::::: Starscream sent via commlink.

Megatron disconnected the link, and then turned to his brother.

"Let's go, brother..."

Optimus got his jets from Jetfire's armor, and he and his brother took off. The others followed close by, however MECH had equipment which detected their arrival.

However Silas has gone into the cell to figure out, if he had been lied too about the girls. He touched their faces and found soft skin; he snarled grabbing them by their throats.

"That machine lied to me; well two can play that game. I told them you were safe but accidents happen all the time. Don't they girls?" Silas demanded.

"Silas, the Autobots and Decepticons are here, along with those NEST soldiers..." one of his men said.

Silas threw the girls against the wall, the look on his face so full of hatred.

"Fine, they want to play hard ball that is fine with me. You tell those machines this is just the beginning I will have them in my labs. I will kill them slowly, and they will know fear and pain like no other; that is a promise." Silas said, as he took off with his men.

**(Several minutes later)**

Lennox and Epps along with Graham had run into the cell with guns drawn. They brought the girls out to the leaders; Megatron picked Selena up and held her in his hand. Optimus picked up Kira up and held her in his palm.

There were tears in the girls eyes, as both leaders looked puzzled.

"You're safe now..." Megatron replied.

"Silas isn't going to stop, he said he was going to catch you two and kill you slowly." the girls replied, as tears fell down their faces.

"We'll be fine, girls; we will never allow him to win." Optimus replied never realizing Silas had a camera on them watching their every move.

"Living technology and it will soon be mine, with the capture and death of those two leaders." Silas said with an evil tone, as his lips turned into a sneer.

**(Autobot base – an hour or later) **

The girls, along with Sam and Mikaela had talked everyone into a game of Twister using their holoforms. Megatron wasn't going to join in until Selena, Kira, Sam and Mikaela started clicking like a chicken. Megatron snarled.

"Megatron is not a chicken!" Megatron snapped as he used his holoform and started to play.

Both girls leaned over while the two leaders were otherwise distracted with playing the game. Selena went to Megatron and decided to distract him.

"Thanks for coming for me, Megs." Selena said as she planted a soul burning kiss on his holoform's lips, which made him fall to the floor.

"I wanted to say thank you too, Optimus." Kira replied, as she too gave a metal melting kiss to the Autobot leader.

Optimus collapsed onto the floor, but hadn't let her go. He was continuously kissing her.

"Wow..." Mikaela replied.

"Go you feel left out now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe..." Mikaela whispered, as Sam kissed her just as passionately.

"Seriously, you people have to get a room!" Wheelie replied.

They chuckled at that, because Megatron and Optimus seemed finally happy, and it seemed like the war would finally end. However their happiness would be short lived with Silas and MECH still on the loose threatening Optimus and Megatron's lives, things were far from happy.

Oooooo ooo oo o

The other part of this story continues with Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime, please go to her profile to the second part of this story.


End file.
